Love Me Tender
by Lust4Life
Summary: It all starts in the washroom of a club...


**Author's Note: I only own my characters and none of the WWE Superstars... though one can certainly dream.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Reviews are loved.**

Saturday night. The music beats loudly. Lights flickering. Sweaty bodies rubbing together. Drinks spilling. Girls giggling. Boys watching. People coming and going. Zu Bar.

It was almost one in the morning when Kristina decided that she needed to get away from everything. To cool down some and get air. She tried detaching herself from the man who was grinding on her, but he was reluctant to let go.

"Where you goin' baby? I'm not that ugly am I?"

Kristina laughed and shook her head, not wanting to tell the guy out right that yes indeed, he was ugly.

"I have to go to the washroom!" Kristina yelled over the booming music.

The guy wasn't listening. He got closer to Kristina, lips trying to connect with hers but she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, come on. Just one kiss?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

Kristina pushed at the man's chest slightly, keeping him at a distance.

"So? Cheat!"

Kristina looked at the guy incredulously, shaking her head and finally getting free from the other man's death grip.

She searched for her friends as she walked through the dance floor, having no luck in spotting them. She walked through the door-free washroom of the club, checking herself out in the mirror before heading into a stall.

Kristina and a few of her friends were out for their friend's birthday celebration. They pre-drank and got ready all together before heading out. She had on a cute purple flowy dress with grey sequins covering the top half, topping it off with a cute pair of grey flats.

Never heals. Kristina could barely walk in them let alone dance in them, she would break her neck.

Coming out of the stall, the short girl of only 5,4" checked over her long brown curls and makeup that matched her dress perfectly.

Before her hands could even reach the sink to wash up, a hand covered her mouth silencing her screams as she looked up into the mirror, and saw the same man from the dance floor. Confusion crossed her features before panic took over as she saw that the man had already undone his jeans button and zipper, and was bringing down one of the straps on her dress.

"Hey baby, you miss me?"

The man smirked as the woman in his arms started to struggle. He pushed her up against the sink counter, and bent her over roughly. Kristina, thinking quickly bit the guys palm hard, tasting copper in her mouth as the man pulled back injured.

"Bitch!"

"Help me! Somebody please!"

"Scream all you want baby, the music will drown you out. In fact, I think I will prefer it if you scream."

"No! Get your hands off me you creep!"

Kristina flailed her legs and wiggled each and every way, trying to kick the man who was behind her off, but only aggravating him in the process. He turned Kristina around quickly before decking her in the face, putting her off guard. He spun her back around and started to lift her dress up to her hips.

"Oh god damn, I cannot wait to be inside of you."

The man grunted as he pulled his cock out, ripping Kristina's thong that was in his way, and letting it slide to the floor.

Coming back to herself, Kristina saw that the man was about to rape her.

"No! Please!"

"Shut up!"

The man punched Kristina in the back of the head this time, making her see spots.

"_It can't happen this way!" _Kristina thought.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!"

Kristina fell to the floor as the man was grabbed, causing his finger nails to drag across her skin, his hold now letting her go.

Things were blurry. The floor was cold. All she could hear were screams and a deep threatening voice. Then, all became quiet.

Kristina felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she shrank back, cowering in on herself making the hand disappear. She heard the murmuring of a man's voice, not the same from the dance floor, deeper.

She looked up and saw big blue eyes staring back at her, his hands in the air as a surrender. Kristina looked around, pulling the bottom of her dress lower to cover her knees and the strap of her dress back up her shoulder, shaking every time she moved.

A loud, shrill ringing noise started in her ears, only lasting a few moments, but causing Kristina to wince in pain and cover her ears all the same. The man was still there, watching her carefully.

"Are you alright?"

A God, that's what came to mind as the tanned man spoke. She could hear clearly again.

"T- the man..."

"He's gone, security came, after I had my way with him anyway."

Kristina eyed the man kneeling in front of her. Shaved head but it was obviously brown, amazing build, bright concerned eyes and a face to die for.

He had saved her.

"He, he t-tried to,"

"I know. But, he didn't."

Kristina let the tears fall free, everything crashing down as she took in fully what could have happened if this man had not shown up when he did.

She found herself launching her body at the man, arms circling around him while her face pressed into his neck. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her torso and pulled her in, whispering in her ear while trying to soothe her.

"Shh, it's alright now, he's gone. It's alright, you're safe."

And she felt safe.

Kristina never thought that in all her life she would feel the safest on the floor of a dirty washroom of a dance club, while sitting on a man's lap whose neck she was crying into, while he held her close and comforted her.

Life certainly was strange.

Kristina didn't know how long she had been crying for before a security guard walked in, causing her hold to tighten on the man before her, on impulse.

She didn't listen to what the man was saying; only concentrating on the soothing hum and the vibrating she felt through her chest as he spoke. He was speaking gently with the guard, trying hard not to startle the woman.

The next thing Kristina knew, she was being lifted bridal style, and carried toward the exit.

"Come on, apparently some girls are getting impatient out there."

Kristina hid her face even deeper into the crook of the man's neck as they left the washroom, hearing whispers from the girls waiting as they tried to calculate what was going on.

"We're at the coat check; did you put one in here?"

Kristina nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put you down," Kristina whined slightly and tightened her grip, "but I will still be right here, okay?"

It was like talking to a child. Kristina nodded her head and was slowly let down on her feet, head staying down as if there was something interesting on the floor.

"Do you have the ticket or the number they gave you?"

The man asked as quietly as he could with the blaring music pumping behind them.

Again, Kristina nodded and pulled the ticket stub from out of her bra, handing it over to the much taller man. As they waited, Kristina could feel the warmth of the man's hand that was still around her torso. She leaned into him slightly as other men approached to retrieve their jackets as well. The man's hold tightened.

"Kris!"

Kristina looked in the direction her name was called in and saw her friends coming towards her.

"Hey! You leaving or something?" Chanelle asked.

Kristina nodded once more and the gang smiled.

"Good thinking, we wanted to leave too but this party girl over here wanted to stay. Can you believe that there are barely any good looking men in this crowd tonight?" Another one of her friends, Lia, had asked.

"I don't know I saw a couple..." Her friend Stephanie started to say, but was quickly droned out by Kristina.

As her friends talked amongst themselves, the short woman looked up at the man who had been protecting her. He was good looking. More than good looking actually. Other than the fact that she loved tall men, he had a great firm looking jaw, dimples when he smiled at the coat check ladies, and a smile that made her knees melt.

Her friends glanced at the arm that was draped around her and smiled, quirking their eyebrows in question.

As the man grabbed her coat he finally noticed the other girls that were around him.

"I'm guessing that these are you friends?" He asked deeply.

Kristina nodded and forced a small smile as the man draped her coat over she shoulders, giving them a squeeze and looking her straight in the eye.

"Are you going to be okay with them?"

Kristina nodded and watched her friends as they all got their coats.

"Alright," the man stood tall and kept watching her, watching him. "You be safe now, you hear?"

Kristina nodded for the hundredth time, making the man smile sadly at her. He started to inch away slowly before stopping all together and moving more swiftly towards the timid woman.

"A few of my friends and I are staying here for a couple of days. I know this is possibly the worst time to ask you but, would you like to have lunch sometime?"

Not expecting the question at all, Kristina's eyes widened. Especially from a man who looked like he did. Her mouth opened, ready to answer but nothing came out. She nodded.

The man showed her his pearly white teeth before reaching into his pocket and taking out a piece of paper.

"Great. Here is my card. Call me, you know, when you get your voice back and we'll set up a date."

Kristina graced the man with a genuine smile before reaching out for the small paper. She nodded again before staring down at what was written on the card.

"Remember, I'm only here for a few days, so please, call me. I'd love to get the chance to see you again, in much better circumstances." The man winked before turning away and walking back into the sweat filled club, feeling eyes burn into his back and loving the tingle it sent through his entire being.

"Okay, if you're not shagging him, may I?" Chanelle asked.

The girls laughed as they left, not noticing the fact that Kristina was quiet the whole ride back to her house.

"Please tell me you at least got his number?"

Kristina looked through her jacket pocket and found it, lifting it up and smiling a bit as the rest of her girls squealed.

She turned the card back towards her and finally read the big bold letters that had the mystery man's name on it.

_Randy Orton._

**Author's Note: ... now who saw that coming? Cheers!**


End file.
